The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to a transmitter used in such circuits.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, includes a transmitter for transmitting signals and a receiver for receiving signals. The receiver often downconverts an analog radio frequency (RF) signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal which is filtered, amplified, and converted to a baseband signal. The transmitter converts a baseband digital signal to an analog signal, which is filtered and upconverted to an RF signal before being transmitted.
Non-linearity in the circuit blocks coupled to the output of the upconversion mixers, such as power amplifiers (PA) and driver amplifiers, often generate harmonics of the transmitted signal. Such harmonics, particularly the third and fifth harmonics, are undesired and should be kept below a certain threshold in order to meet the emission requirements. In the long term evolution (LTE) standard, such harmonics may couple to and desensitize an aggregated receiver associated with a different band when carrier aggregation is employed. Controlling the transmitter harmonics remains a challenge.